


Every Single Part

by thornwithroses



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornwithroses/pseuds/thornwithroses
Summary: Waking up next to your boyfriend Yixing in the middle of the night.





	Every Single Part

I woke up next to him in the early hours of the morning. His perfectly messy hair blended into the black pillow, but his face almost shone in the faint moonlight. He was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen like David sculpted from marble except not even Michelangelo could do this boy justice. I wanted him to wake up just so that I could see his smile and the perfect indentations of his dimples. I wanted to look into his eyes and see all the love they contained.

I let out an audible sigh, “what did I do to deserve you?” I asked aloud. I could’ve sworn I saw a smile pull at the side of his mouth. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. The day before he’d covered it with glow in the dark stickers because he knew how much I missed the starry skies from where I grew up.

I heard him move beside me and I turned my head back to him. He was staring right at me and smiled when our eyes met.  
“Good morning,” he said softly, lifting up his hand to brush the hair from my face. He left his hand cupping my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. After a moment he drew back and propped himself up on his elbow.   
“You look beautiful,” he said, his eyes not leaving mine.  
“Says you,” I replied smiling. He laughed.  
“I couldn’t be half as beautiful as you even if I tried.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Well, since I’m already twice as beautiful as you it would be impossible,” he teased.   
“What!” I gasped, sitting bolt upright. I swung my arm out attempting to hit his shoulder, but he caught it before I could. He laughed as I struggled in his grip and then he pulled me on top of him. I pouted unhappily making him laugh harder.  
“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met,” he said laughing, “just look at you.” He released me and moved his hands down to rest on my hips. Slowly his eyes took in all of me. I couldn’t help but feel almost exposed. I looked down when his eyes reached my stomach, quickly I noticed how my shirt had pulled up and the lines of my fading stretch marks were visible. Instinctively I pulled down my shirt to conceal them. His eyes went immediately back to mine.  
“Every single part of you is so beautiful,” he pulled up the loose top and tied it, so it was held up near the top of my ribcage, “every single part.” Slowly he traced my stretch marks with his thumbs. They perfectly framed my stomach, running from my hips up my sides. I would’ve been happy to stay like that forever.  
“I love you so much,” he said. His face was so serious, trying to emphasise how important his words were.

He sat up and kissed me. This time it was a deep, long kiss filled with everything he’d said and everything he felt but couldn’t put into words.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written much fanfiction before, and never for exo but I had a strange burst of inspiration so I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.


End file.
